gtafandomcom-20200222-history
El Burro (GTA III)
Puerto Rican |affiliations = Diablos Claude |businesses = XXX Mags Acting/Directing (formerly) |voice = Chris Phillips |status = Alive}} El Burro is a character in Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a main character in Grand Theft Auto III (set in 2001) and mentioned in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (set in 1986). El Burro is the leader of the Diablos gang in Liberty City and is believed to be a former porn star. He is voiced by Chris Phillips, who also voiced Bitch'n' Dog Food Factory owner/manager Marty Chonks. Biography Early life El Burro has been involved in the porn industry from at least 1986 in an unknown capacity, although most likely as actor, being mentioned by Ricardo Diaz during the mission Supply & Demand in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, shooting his VCR for 'eating' his favourite El Burro movie. It is unknown whether he later leads the Diablos in their attempts to enter Liberty City, siding with the Sicilian Mafia and starting a turf war with the Leone, Forelli and Sindacco Families in the Red Light District and Hepburn Heights. He leads the gang into taking control of Hepburn Heights, although Toni Cipriani stopped them from taking the Red Light District. At some point he also enters into a gang war with the Uptown Yardies after their derogatory remarks about Queen Lizzy. 2001 In 2001 he employs Claude to help his pornography business, including the sale of Donkey Does Dallas by collecting the volumes. He supplies magazines to XXX Mags in the Red Light District, which he may own. He also has Claude kill a number of Forelli Family mobsters in Atlantic Quays with an ice cream truck and later has him kill a number of Triad gangsters using a flamethrower. Mission Appearances ;GTA III *Turismo (boss/voice) *I Scream, You Scream (boss/voice) *Trial By Fire (boss/voice) *Big'n'Veiny (boss/voice) ;GTA Vice City *Supply & Demand (mentioned) Trivia *Despite having artwork, El Burro is never seen in person during Grand Theft Auto III, and instead gives Claude jobs through a payphone. *Characters of the same name appear in Grand Theft Auto 1 and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, but since the games are of different storylines and canons, they are not the same characters and only references to previous games. Although the El Burro in GTA 1 could be an alternate universe version of the character as they look and sound exactly alike. *An artwork of El Burro appears in Grand Theft Auto IV and was first seen during the game's second trailer, Looking for that Special Someone. *"El Burro" means "The Donkey" or "The Stupid One" in Spanish. *El Burro has been said to perform bestiality, as it has been referenced on the GTA III website. The exact quote is "El Burro is a criminal mastermind, without morals who thinks nothing of sharing his lustful ways with animals." His pornographic magazine, Donkey Does Dallas, may also be a reference. *Oddly enough, Claude can still do El Burro's missions even after King Courtney's mission Uzi Rider has been completed, after which the Diablos become hostile towards Claude. They will not get neutral to him again after completing the missions. *His appearance is similar to El Burro from GTA 1. *An artwork of El Burro appears in the front of the store Rockster Video Games, together with 8-Ball, Kenji Kasen and Maria Latore. *If you complete all of his missions, he will send to the Portland hideout, a lot of magazines called "Muff and the mule" which is a reference to the old British children's television show Muffin the Mule. Gallery Artwork-ElBurro-GTA3.jpg|Artwork of El Burro. Corner.jpg|El Burro's artwork on the wall, during the Looking for that Special Someone, the second trailer of Grand Theft Auto IV. See Also *El Burro, a character in Grand Theft Auto 1 *El Burro, a character in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Navigation pl:El Burro Burro, El Burro, El Category:Unseen characters Burro, El Burro, El Burro, El Category:Actors